The woman in White
by TheDuckOfNom4
Summary: Oh, how you have fallen, my little Nightingale, tell me why you must hate? I hope, my sweet bird that in the end, you will be able to avoid your fate. For your mother, a song, your father, a dream, and for you, my sweet prince, my love. So that whenever you feel alone, my child, you will remember that he loves you from above. CielXocXSeb (may contain angst/gore/sex/rape)
1. That woman - a guardian in White

_**The woman in White**_

_The woman turned her head to stare at him with hooded, dazed eyes that peeked at him from under angelic, dark lashes. The skies released small snowflakes that glimmered like little, frosty crystals as they fell. Everything about the picture was as white as snow; everything was pure and untainted. Even the vegetation that would grow during the spring time was blanketed with a thin layer of white that looked as soft as cotton. The woman herself was covered with white also. Her dress was the colour of white roses and fell to the ground in a delicate curtain of fabrics and the sleeves, though not fabric, were made of white lace, showing knitted images of doves and lilies. Her small, fragile hands were covered by silk gloves that held a milky parasol that shielded her English Rose skin from the sun that seemed to hide behind clouds as white as linen sheets. Her hair fell past her shoulders to the middle of her modest back in variations of straight, waved and even curled. Her hair itself was a cold colour. A colour that made his eyes hurt. It almost blended into all of the white around him and made him feel almost at peace. Certain strands of hair near the front of her side parting were tugged back gently into the silver sea of the rest of her hair and a large amount from the left side which contain the smallest portion of hair was moved back from her gentle features into a small posy of white flowers in her hair. _

_The girl slowly turned to him and her pale lips opened slightly, soothing him just by gesturing towards him. If it had been anyone else, he would have been tempted. But for some reason, all of the innocence that the woman, no, girl, displayed just made him feel peaceful. Everything just made him want to lay his head in her lap and have her stroke his tresses in the unblemished snow. The girl held onto her parasol and cocked her head slightly, her icy eyes softening as she acknowledged him, much to his pleasure. And then she spoke. Her voice unlike any voice he had heard before. Like one thousand babies cooing, like the hum of a mother that he missed so dearly, like a choir singing to the lord above. Her voice was soft and yet demure at the same time. It was sweet like chocolate and liquorice but somehow, she seemed sad._

"_Oh, how you have fallen, my sweet nightingale…" Tears collected at the corners of her eyes but her face still held no blemishes. She was perfect. Even when she was sorrowful, she was perfect. _

_As he dreamed so sweetly of the enigmatic girl, he didn't want it to end, even if the same dream repeated itself over and over as it had done for the past few moons. But unfortunately for the young boy, every dream had to end when the night was done._

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Ciel Phantomhive groaned and rested his head on him palm, closing his cobalt eyes. With his other hand, he used a fork to pick at his salmon salad. He really just wanted to sleep. Just for a little while.

"My lord, did you have trouble sleeping last night or are you just extremely glum?"

Ciel sent a scowl towards his demonic butler in black before yawning quite boldly, not even bothering to cover his mouth. Sebastian seemed unfazed by the response.

"Sebastian, I'm not hungry. I want to sleep." The young boy muttered, rubbing his eyes with a small hand. Sebastian continued to polish the silverware in the mahogany cabinet.

"Did you have a nightmare, Master?" The butler's voice was smooth as melted gold but somehow grated on Ciel's nerves that particular morning. Ciel turned his head in his hand and stared out of the large, sash window to the gloomy English sky. It was mid-Spring in England and, as usual, everyday it rained. It wasn't an odd occurrence. There wasn't usually sun until July. It didn't really bother the young Earl. He was a young boy of 12. Why should the weather bother him? He stayed in the manor most of the time, save the few trips to London now and again, until the party season, where he would stay in the town house until it ended.

Like most children of his age, he _despised _the parties that the noblemen threw. They were tedious and boring and a complete _waste of time. _But, being a young boy of such a high status, it was compulsory that he attended them.

"Actually, I had quite pleasant dreams." He murmured through his palm that rubbed his face slowly. Sebastian turned and raised a single, handsome brow, silverware in hand.

"Oh? Then, pardon my asking; are you so tired, my Lord?" Sebastian was curious. His little Lord Phantomhive was demonstrating quite the irregular behaviour that morning. If he had such sweet dreams, then why was he so groggy? Humans never ceased to vex him.

Ciel scoffed and turned his attention to the Salmon salad that was now in disarray.

"Stop asking questions. It's irritating me." Getting up, Ciel removed the linen napkin from his collar and slammed it on the table and stalking out of the Dining room.

"But Master, you have a number of things to do today!"

His hurried sentence was answered merely with a slam of the heavy Dining room door and all Sebastian could do was sigh and continue polishing the silver that was already beyond shining.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The little lord Phantomhive rubbed his face as he slouched at his desk that seemed so large compared to his small form. There was a knock on the door that would surely have echoed throughout the large room, if it hadn't been for all of the expensive furniture filling the spaces neatly.

"Master, a letter from the Queen has arrived." Sebastian's smooth, charming voice called out.

Ciel groaned.

"Enter." His voice was as dull and dreary as the weather outside the window and rang out as almost a mutter. Sebastian entered, striding towards the desk with a serving dish that's silver lid shone in the light of the day. Ciel noted that the presentation that Sebastian thought were necessary for a mere letter was ridiculous. As a child, serving dishes were meant for cakes and sweets. Not boring letters from the damned Queen. Yes, he didn't care if she was the Queen. He'd cuss if he wanted to.

"You shouldn't have such blasphemous thoughts towards our existing monarch, My Lord. She is simply having you fulfil your duties as her Guard dog." Sebastian's voice may have seemed scolding, but Ciel was sure he heard a trace of amusement. Ciel scowled at Sebastian in disgust.

"Who are you calling _our _existing monarch?! You're a _demon!" _Ciel seethed through his teeth.

Sebastian sighed for what could have been the fourth time that day.

"Sir, if you would please just open the letter and read it."

Ciel scoffed and sliced the seal off of the envelope with his letter opening knife and brought out the expensive partridge paper, unfolding it and running his eyes over it.

Sebastian stared at his Young Master. He wasn't usually as grouchy as he appeared to be that day. Well, he _was _entering the rebellious stage, Sebastian acknowledged with annoyance. If he had learned one thing from serving so many masters and mistresses in the past, was that he absolutely detested that period in their puny lives. And the entire crying, angry mood swings, whinging and constant bedroom eyes that came with it. Well, the bedroom eyes were more common from the young mistresses. But occasionally he had served the odd Master who secretly preferred the company of males. But all in all, he utterly despised this time during a human's life.

Ciel groaned and smacked his head against his desk. Sebastian's eyes widened and he immediately rushed towards his young master's side.

"My Lord, are you-"

"Sebastian Michaelis," Ciel's head shot up as he spoke, but the voice was not his. Sebastian's eyes widened even further as a frown made his way to his perfect lips. The voice was soft yet accusing. It was like the sickliest melody he had ever heard. It made him want to rip someone to shreds, and no doubt he would be doing in just that soon. "How _dare _you touch this child? How _dare _you taint one of god's divine creations?! How _dare _you lead this poor, lost Lamb away from the light of our _Lord_ who art in heaven?! You vile, disgusting, abominable _creature_ of _**darkness!**_" The voice grew angrier as the Shell of Sebastian's master rose from his chair, defying gravity and apparently, the anatomy of the human body as his spine shifted in the most sickening ways. Sebastian took a step back in disbelief at what he was seeing.

His master's eye patch was torn off by the awesome power that practically exploded from his small body. His eyes were no longer one Cerulean and one showing his purple contract mark, but glowing and icy blue; almost white. So white that they hurt Sebastian's rusty eyes. The lighting in the room seemed to have darkened, the only light radiating off of his Lord, or the being that possessed his Lord.

"_God will smite thee! God will purify thee and god will send thee back to the darkest pits of hell were thy resided from! __**Be warned! Fear his almighty wrath!" **_

And just like that, all was back to normal. However, the room remained dark, the papers that once were stacked upon the mahogany desk were scattered all over the floor. Sebastian's chest heaved as he looked down at his Master who screamed in immense pain and sobbed uncontrollably. Sebastian did nothing to help but simply stared down at the young boy in disgust. Everything about him seemed ugly at that moment. His child-like innocence, the bawling that came from his lips, even his _smell_.

The ice in Ciel's eyes faded back to normal as a small trail of drool rolled down to his chin and onto the table which cradled his face gently. The little Lord Phantomhive had no idea what had happened. One moment he was reading and the next, he felt like he had been scorched by ice cold fire, and he was rendered useless. Like the helpless child that he was. Slowly and painfully, he lifted and arm and stretched it towards the butler in black.

"Seba-Sebasti-ian..!" His voice was strained and no doubt, hurt. Sebastian ignored his cry for assistance and backed away slightly, an almost offended expression across his face. His master, his **meal**… had been _touched _by goodness; it had been burned by heavenly light. It had been _**ruined**_. He glared at his young master in repulsion.

He smelt like heaven. And he hated that.

Tears formed in the corners of Ciel's eyes. It hurt so much. The pain that buzzed through his body like electricity, that pulled and tugged of his nerves, ripping at his muscle and biting into the back of his neck like a savage beast. Why wasn't Sebastian helping him? Why was he looking at him like that? When he reached out, why did he back away? Ciel grew irritated through his pain and stopped the tears from falling, keeping his head hard and his throat clenched.

"S-Sebastian," His voice cracked in pain and anger. "I **order **you to help me!"

Sebastian's glare disappeared instantly as he came back to his senses, appearing at his Lord's side in almost an instant. It was still him, still his master. And for that, Sebastian was relieved.

Ciel continued to groan and pant through the burning pain as he glowered at Sebastian through the corner of his eyes.

_Why did his butler hesitate to help him?_


	2. That woman - playing fools

_The young boy in black opened his eyes and looked up at the girl who cradled his head in her lap, running her fingers through his dark grey tresses, occasionally tugging at it gently. She ran her smooth hands over his forehead, down the bridge of his nose and traced the outlines of his subtly pink lips with an angelic smile. _

"_God does love you, my little bird. He may not have been there for you up until now, because he is awfully busy. But he is a kind and loving God."_

_Ciel inhaled and smiled. Her voice… Oh lord, her voice…_

_But then he opened his eyes and sat up, turning to face her. The girl brought her hands up to the young boy's face and cupped it, rubbing her thumbs over his delicate cheek bones._

_Ciel was confused._

"_If he loves everyone, then why did he allow such things to happen to me? To my family?" His voice faded out into a whisper towards the end. He attempted to look anywhere but the face of such a beautiful being but she wouldn't allow it._

"_Hey," She looked concerned for a short period of time, her soft hands directing his attention towards her, "Don't be ashamed to question, my little dove… God is all forgiving towards his lost little lambs." Her voice cooed gently. Ciel raised a small hand and placed it over hers on his face, a frown still residing. Sometimes, it seemed as if the girl was purposely speaking in riddles to him. _

"_But why me..?"_

_The woman in white leaned forward in the snowy grass with a grin, revealing her pearl-like teeth._

"_You want to know why..?" Ciel nodded slowly, a bit hesitant at first. The woman sighed happily and brought him forward, closer to her so that their knees were touching and so that he had to look up at her slightly. He was a young boy of eleven, after all. And the woman appeared to be in her early twenties. Admittedly, he was slightly taller than average for a child of his age, but he was still at least a few feet shorter than her._

"_This is my favourite question, my little nightingale has asked." She looked towards the snowing sky. Ciel simply stared at her in awe. She really was beautiful. Unlike any woman he had ever seen. Even cuter than Elizabeth, his own Fiancé, even more caring than his Aunt, even more loving than his mother, he never once questioned her or the dream that he was currently in. He never wondered why the snow covering the grass never soaked their clothes, or why the temperature was below 0 degrees and yet he never felt cold, never did he wonder why every time she touched him, he felt like he had been touched by heaven itself, he didn't even want to know what she was doing in his dreams, or what she was. Every dream he dreamt of her, he'd forget everything about himself and focus only on her. He'd forget about who and what he was, he'd forget about the tedious errands he'd have to run the next day for the queen and the jobs he'd have to perform for her, he'd even forget about his demonic butler. _

_The only thing that mattered to the young boy was that she was there. And that they were together._

_Then she spoke once more and he felt himself gripping his breeches tightly. The woman looked towards him again with kind, crystal eyes._

"_I'm not one to imply the beauty of the Lord's ways… but I believe that he left you to your own devices after such a tragedy because… Well… because you could handle it."_

_Ciel's one visible eye widened at her words and the woman let out a cute giggle, placing her hands atop of his on his thighs in an innocent manner._

"_Because… I could… Handle it..?" His words made it sound like he was questioning himself rather than her. The girl gave him a closed eyed smile that made his heart throb and nodded her head, letting out a small laugh._

"_God loves you, Ciel. More than you will ever know. And who knows… Maybe when something bad happens," The girl cupped his chin with her nicely manicured index finger and thumb, "Good things can come from it too…" Ciel closed his cobalt eyes when she placed a chaste kiss on his nose. _

_Ciel opened his eyes when he felt her get up. The woman picked up her parasol by its marble handle before walking away. Ciel panicked. He didn't want her to leave. Stumbling to his feet, he ran after her, grabbing hold of her small yet voluptuous waist and spinning her around. _

"_Wait, don't leave…" His eyes grew sad. The woman tutted and gave a sympathetic look that would have been fairly patronizing, had it been from anyone else._

"_Ciel, my little Prince, you must awaken. I cannot keep you in my arms forever. But if you ever need me, just call my name and I shall be there for you." She turned again and Ciel watched her walk away, nodding his head. Ciel looked up at her once more, confusion written over his face._

"_Wait…What's your name..?" _

_The woman giggled once more, never stopping to address him._

"_You'll know when you need me."_

_And with that, her white form disappeared in the beautiful disarray of the snow in the distance, and Ciel was left alone. All that was heard was a soft melody that lulled him into tranquillity and made his mind void. It happened after every dream he had about her. They'd spend most of the time talking sweetly to each other, she would caress his face and hair whilst he rested his head in her lap, whilst occasionally he would switch their positions and do the same to her, but closer and slightly more intimate, she would laugh that beautiful laugh and say it was because he was a growing boy, whereas he would stay stoic and continue, thoroughly hypnotized and mesmerized by the feeling of her body. No woman would let him openly touch her like that. Not without a gold band on their finger. Maybe that was what drew the little Lord to the woman. No… It couldn't have been. Even without touching her, he was captivated by her. She was like an angel._

_And after everything, she would simply leave like a beautiful, cryptic enigma and upon her leaving; the most beautiful song would sing and lull him back into a sleep-like state. _

_But for some reason, the time they spent together that time seemed longer. Ciel scoffed and crossed his arms. It's not like he was complaining. He would spend an eternity with her even in just a dream if it meant he could see her._

_Ciel felt his eye lids draw closed slowly as his body swayed and he fell gently like a feather to the cushioned ground._

_And there it was. He could hear it clearly; the beautiful music that made him so happy. He would give anything for it to never stop. _

_**~ When I awake, I'll see your face,**_

_**When I awake I'll see your light,**_

_**When I awake I'll see your face,**_

_**When I awake I'll see your light,**_

_**Mother awake me**_

_**From my dream.**_

_**Mother awake me**_

_**And see my pain.**_

OoOoOoOoOoO

The frail little boy shot up from beneath the warm blankets and grabbed his chest, chest heaving through heavy pants and his whole body soaked with sweat. Ciel groaned and rubbed his eyes. It was so very dark, so very different from the beautiful light of his dreams. He wished to be back there. After a while he turned his head and simply stared out of the large, glass door that lead out to a balcony. His two visible eyes gazed up to the beautiful waxing gibbous moon in a lidded stare. He'd felt like he'd slept for decades and yet he was still tired. He wouldn't see them until morning, but he knew there were probably heavy bags under his eyes. The heaving of his chest slowed until he was in taking small gasps of air calmly and quietly, rather than the erratic, raspy gulps beforehand that would have surely caused his asthma to act up. It was quiet that night. Usually, should he awaken from his slumber, he would hear the trees just across the gardens rattling and tapping their branches together, their leaves also brushing and rustled to the wind which released gentle whistles outside of the balcony door. Ciel sighed and rubbed his eyes once more. He just wanted it to be night forever. Then, that way he could dream sweetly whenever he wanted.

Ciel's head shot up when he heard a stirring in one of the pitch black corners of his room. It was so dark that he had to squint to make out and outline. Ciel felt slightly scared at that point but was reassured when he saw the two gleaming ruby eyes that glowed in the darkness.

"Did I detect fear then, my young master?" Called out a mocking voice which could have only been the devilish butler himself; Sebastian. Ciel glared as the butler made his presence known.

"Don't be ridiculous." The young boy spat and averted his gaze from the man. Sebastian seemed to study his master for a little while before speaking once more.

"Do you remember anything of the previous occurrences, my Lord?" Ciel's eyes flickered to Sebastian, mouth pursed. There was a hint of accusation in Sebastian's tone and Ciel wasn't sure what to think of it. Sure, it sounded like a simple question, but Ciel knew that there was more to it than that.

"What do you mean..?" Sebastian couldn't help but let out a smirk at his master's dangerous tone. He was getting defensive.

"What I mean is that you've been unconscious for almost half a week, my Lord."

Ciel's eyes widened. What? He's been unconscious for half a week?! Panic started to arise within him. When he spoke once more, he didn't even bother hide his feelings as they all pushed their ways out.

"What do you mean I've been unconscious for half a week?!"

Sebastian walked over to the bedside and sat in the chair, resting one leg upon the other and opening a letter. Ciel was getting very frustrated. He'd been comatose for the past three to four days, dreaming of beautiful women with angel's touches, his butler was lurking in his room at night and seemed a bit too relaxed and scarily out of character for his liking. What was not to be frustrated about? Well, maybe he wasn't frustrated at all. Maybe it was something else, something fairly simple to comprehend but seemed almost unrealistic to the young, fearless Phantomhive.

He did a good job of hiding it most of the time when it appeared, but no one can push it away forever.

The little lord Phantomhive was _**scared**_.

Ciel growled.

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of this?! Stop acting so casual! What is _wrong _with you?!" Ciel's voice started to snap his words, showing his vulnerability. Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"Would you like me to be honest, my Lord? Like you've been for the past few weeks?" Sebastian too started to sound irritated. Ciel's mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish, eyes wide and filled with shock. Was his butler _reproving _him of something?!

"Excuse me?!" Ciel shouted, his glare venomous and feral, making Sebastian want to let out a scorching laugh. His master was like an angry little pup that'd been poked too many times with a stick. Ciel continued.

"I should remind you who you're speaking to-"

"Honestly, _master, _would you like to know what has been happening whilst you've been asleep, dreaming sweet dreams?"

Ciel froze at Sebastian's bitter sweet words. He knew. He'd caught on to everything. Ciel didn't know how to feel at that moment. Sebastian was acting strange. It wasn't like him. Something about him seemed darker than usual. Ciel would have let out a dry scoff at that. Sebastian was a demon. He couldn't get much darker than that, right? But ever since the day he'd formed a contract with Ciel, Sebastian had sworn to serve and protect him, like a knight on a chess piece would protect its king. Except this knight could move as many spaces he wanted in one turn. Rules didn't apply to him. _Morals _didn't apply to him. And maybe that was what scared Ciel the most…the fact that Sebastian could turn against him at any moment. He was, after all, a creature that revelled in filth and dishonour. It wouldn't exactly affect him if he decided to eat his dinner early. And Ciel felt that somehow by letting this woman adore him in sweet dreams, more so by _enjoying _it, his demonic butler might have felt a sense of betrayal.

Of course he did. Light was the opposite of dark, after all. And light was what the little Earl had been dreaming of for the past few weeks. But what was most important was that the Demon was angry. And it was probably not best to get on the bad end of an angry demon.

"No. I would not like to know. What I'd like to know is how I ended up in this state." Ciel's tone had regained its usual brave, icy edge and he stared boldly at his butler, whose frown suddenly formed a cruel smirk.

"Oh, that too would be an interesting bed time story, would it not, Ciel?"

Ciel was once more caught off guard, though this time, a shiver shot up his spine, goose bumps pricking at the delicate skin of his upper arms. _Bed time story..? _What did Sebastian mean by that..? Was it a humorous but not so humorous link to the time of day it was and the present situation or was it… something more sinister? And why had he spoken his birth name? Usually it was 'master' or 'my lord' or occasionally when the handsome butler introduced Ciel it was 'The Earl Ciel of the Phantomhive estate, son of Vincent' or something along those lines. But why had he started to be so eerie and formal? Was he really that mad? And that look on his face. The ruby eyes held an inhuman twinge to them, naturally because he was a demon. But something told Ciel that Sebastian's intentions weren't good ones.

"Sebastian. Watch how you address your master."

Sebastian let out a laugh, the most musical, majestic laugh that Ciel had ever heard. But it made Ciel shake in his skin. He was entering dangerous territory. Sebastian stopped laughing and gave a small, handsome grin.

"Oh, so the contract applies only when _you _want it to. But what about me, _master?" _ Sebastian arose from the chair and walked towards the glass door of the balcony and stared out into the distance. But the young boy could see Sebastian's reflection, the face of pure anger that Ciel wished would leave so he could feel comfortable once more. Sebastian continued.

"Did you think of how it would affect me when you let someone ruin_ my_ **dinner? **When you welcomed such a despicable being unto yourself with open arms? No… I don't think I should allow it…"

Ciel gulped as Sebastian turned to him with a dark frown that could only mean bad things. Ciel's eyes enlarged when Sebastian started to move towards him. The grey haired boy started to shuffle away from his direction and went to pull the covers off to make a quick dash for the door when something like an epiphany shot through his mind. Sebastian had promised. He'd _promised. _He had to stay by Ciel's side. Sure, demons knew nothing of honour or pride, but the one thing they did understand was a **deal. **And if Sebastian harmed so much as a hair on Ciel's body with bad purposes, he was breaking a deal. Hardening his face, Ciel spoke with a loud, powerful voice whilst clenching his fists until the thin layer of skin over his small knuckles were white under the tension.

"**Sebastian Michaelis, I am your master. And until you have helped to fulfil my goal to take revenge on those who sullied my family name, you cannot touch my soul…** unless… you plan on disobeying the contract." Ciel's one purple eye glowed in the outlines of the Faustian contract mark as he gave a smirk.

Sebastian stopped and narrowed his eyes. That was right. He couldn't feed off of his master's soul until the contract was complete. Sebastian let out a 'tch' and turned away once again. That could complicate things. He'd behaved despicably in front of his master so far after his awakening. He hadn't even prepared tea. How could he ever repent?

Sebastian turned towards his master and crouched, covering his cold, un-beating heart with his large, gloved hand.

"Forgive me, my Lord. You have a letter left for you by the Doctor. It _was _a diagnosis of permanent neck down paralysis. But it appears that we won't have to worry about that now, will we?" Sebastian arose and walked towards the bed before handing over the letter, about to take his leave with a frown.

Ciel's thin eyebrows furrowed as he tried to process what his raven haired butler had said. 'So now he's back to normal..?'

But the doubt in Ciel's mind still loomed in a dark place. He knew Sebastian was still angry with him. And it was a troubling thought. It made Ciel want to continuously have his guard up around the butler. And no one can live like that. It was too vexing. Suddenly, the word's that had left Sebastian's perfect lips ran through his mind. Ciel blinked three times and opened his mouth to say something but shut it again, not finding the right words to say. Finally, he looked up at Sebastian who humbly stared stoically down at the little lord Phantomhive, awaiting his response.

"Wait… What? The doctor thought that I had paralysis? Why?" Ciel was baffled. Why had the doctor diagnosed with something like that? He couldn't remember at least a day's worth of what had happened before the coma. When he'd woken up, he'd felt like he'd been raised from the dead, an amusing thought to him.

A twinge of hatred flickered in the deep pools of Sebastian's rustic eyes. Did his young Master really not remember? Or was he lying about that too? But Sebastian let it go. Ciel seemed genuinely confused about what had happened. Sebastian stood still, averting his gaze from the child.

"The doctor predicts that you had somehow completely disconnected the various bones and joints in your spine. He isn't sure he believed me when I told him you'd tripped and fallen down the stairs, as there were no bruises apparent on the flesh of your back, my Lord. The real problem was the internal damage on your spine done. But… you seem to have…healed miraculously, Master."

Ciel still detected hints of accusation in Sebastian's tone which still made him suspicious, but he was more focused why he had actually been unconscious for more than half a week. Shaking his head, he pinched the bridge of his nose and growled. Sebastian noted that, once again, he sounded like a disgusting dog.

"No. I meant…" Ciel sighed, "What I meant was, why this all happened anyway. I don't recall anything."

Sebastian hesitated for a moment before turning 90 degrees and walking over to the side table, lighting a match and holding it to the wick of the candle upon the drip tray. The butler strode out of the door for what seemed like five minutes before re-appearing with a small stack of books, maybe four or five. Ciel merely watched in bemusement. What was that butler doing?

Sebastian once again took a seat in the well cushioned chair nearest the light and bed. This time, his demeanour was totally formal and how it should be. Sebastian placed the stack of books on the table before picking up the glasses that were balanced on top by the arms with long, nimble fingers under white satin gloves and placed them on the bridge of his nose. Ciel watched him with curiosity as he opened a bookmarked page and ran his slim index finger across sentence after sentence, his eyes following shortly after. The young, grey haired boy attempted to speak.

"Sebastian, what are you-"

"I've been studying into the idea of angels and my own kind recently, my Lord." Sebastian averted his smouldering gaze from the page to his young master after speaking.

"Do you know that angels can slip in and out of dream like states and give a false sense of peace, master? Do you know that they have the ability to manipulate you without you even knowing? What you think you're dreaming whilst you sleep isn't a dream at all. You get pulled into their reality and away from your own. When you awaken, you become lost at the thought of not being near such a being and wish nothing more than to sleep forever, as long as you can be with them." Sebastian seemed to be reading from the book but putting things into a matter of perspective to befit his young master. Ciel lowered his head slightly, a scowl and a light pink hue tinting his face. Sebastian was making him feel foolish. And with that smirk that lit up Sebastian's face, Ciel knew that he knew it too.

Sebastian continued, this time his gaze remained on his Lord, completely ignoring the book.

"Do you know why you had been so tired after having such sweet dreams?"

Ciel didn't answer, marking the question off as pointless and rhetorical. There was no point in making himself look even more foolish.

Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's silent response, but if telepathy between demon and master counted, he heard everything he was thinking.

"It's because you haven't been sleeping at all."

Ciel's eyes widened. What did his butler mean?! Of course he'd been sleeping! How else would he have had the dreams? It was only logical that-

Sebastian cut off his train of thought.

"I know what you're thinking, young master. How could you possibly have been awake? But it's the truth. For the past few weeks, you haven't had a blink of sleep." Sebastian gave a closed eyed, but bitter smile and closed the book with a soft thud.

Ciel shook his head.

"I don't understand. I _have _been sleeping." Ciel's voice had risen. His butler wasn't making any sense. Sebastian wagged a finger, the squinted smile still present on his face.

"Ah, weren't you listening to a word I was saying, young master? Sometimes you really are hopeless." Sebastian sighed but with a mocking, whole-hearted smile. The young Earl narrowed his eyes at the raven haired male that sat across from him. The butler was back to normal, there was no doubt about that.

"Stop speaking in puzzles and be on with it!" He snapped, a small vein appearing on his porcelain forehead which Sebastian just ignored and proceeded on with the lecture.

"Young master, you weren't asleep and dreaming like you thought. You were actually in place in which humans were actually separated from long ago, after the betrayal of Adam and Eve." Sebastian watched for Ciel's response. Ciel just sat there, eyes wide.

"You mean…"

Sebastian nodded.

"You were in the garden of Eden."


End file.
